Wish You Were Here
by Tai Kuroba
Summary: Ryou writes to Amane


_Dear Amane,_

_How are you and mother? Are you doing well? I-_

Ryou paused, unable to continue the letter. Normally he would be able to tell Amane about the good things that were happening in his life, and so imagine that good things were happening to her as well. But now... He clutched the Ring, ever present on his chest and grimaced. Now his life was a nightmare patchwork of unknowing darkness and periods of consciousness that were all to brief. He had tried to go on as normal while he could, which was why he was writing to Amane in the first place. Who knew how long he would stay in control this time. He looked back at his letter. Well, as long as he was playing make-believe:

_-am doing just fine. Spring is here, and the flowers are blooming. Amane, my sister, I_ _wish you were here..._

'Big brother, I wish you were here!' The thirteen-year-old was all but sobbing as she ran down the street, and she would be bawling if she could spare the breath. She was pretty, despite light scarring along the side of her face, usually rendered invisible by a combination of makeup and strategic styling of her long silver hair. She skidded around a corner into an alley, barely wobbling on tall heels that she had grown all too accustomed to.

If Enjo Kosai-sama caught her, it would be all over. He had rescued her from the streets, where she had ended up after the car accident that killed her mother. They had still been a few hours away from home when the deer lept into the road, and her mother had swerved causing them to plunge into the cold, unforgiving ocean. When she had washed up on shore, she was alone. Four years old with no money and no family, she had wandered into the city, hoping to find a phone and call her daddy.

Unfortunately, she had ended up in the Kabukicho and never really left- until today. Today she would finally rid herself of that horrible man and go back to her family while she still had some semblance of honor. She spotted the alley's exit and her heart soared. All she had to do was reach that square of light and she would be free! A heavy weight slammed into her and she shrieked as she hit the wall. 'No, it can't end like this! My only chance to escape lost...' A tear finally managed to slip free, 'Big brother, I'm sorry.'

"Heh heh heh..." A malevolent chuckle echoed throughout the alleyway, but to her surprise, it didn't belong to Enjo-sama. "Poor little baishunfu, trapped under her latest client. It's rude to run away from your customers, you know."

Enjo-sama stood, relieving her of his oppressive weight while still keeping her trapped between his bulk and the alley wall. "I'll have you know this girl is my daughter," the fat man rumbled.

The other man scoffed at the same time she did, "I have no doubt that she's yours, whore-dealer, but daughter? Don't make me laugh. Tell you what though. I'm going to ask you a question. Answer truthfully, or things won't go well."

"I'm telling you, she's my daughter!"

"Strike one, slut-master. But I'm feeling merciful; I'll consider that a warning. Next time the shadows will decide your fate. Now, tell me: why are you chasing this girl?" The girl in question peered around her captor in hopes of catching a glimpse of her savior. The man talked strangely, but if he took care of Enjo-sama for her...

Enjo-sama was defiant, "I was pursuing my daughter because the ungrateful girl decided to run away from her loving home out of pure spite."

The stranger's voice was a lazy drawl, "Too bad, Enjo Kosai. You failed the test, and now your soul is mine!" She was sure it was her imagination, but the shadows seemed to deepen around Enjo-sama as he screamed and panicked, begging for his life. Then he just... fell and she was at last able to see the face of the man who'd saved her. It was a young man's face- he wasn't much older than her- and it was disdainful.

He strode confidently over to her and smirked, "Well. I suppose you're grateful to me now, after all, I freed you from your master. Unfortunately for you, I am no knight in shining armor, and you don't get a happy ending. But then, you're probably used to that by now, hm little baishunfu?"

The last thing she saw before darkness overtook her was a mane of wild silver hair, so similar to her own. 'Too bad, big brother, I wasn't able to see you again. Goodbye, Ryou.' And with that thought, Bakura Amane faded into oblivion.


End file.
